jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY)
Die Schlacht um Ciutric 9 NSY leitete das Ende der Ciutric Hegemonie des Prinz-Admirals Delak Krennel und seiner Beraterin Ysanne Isard ein. Vorgeschichte Unerwartete Hilfe Nachdem es der Isard der Ciutric Hegemonie gelungen war, die Sonderstaffel bei Distna in eine Falle zu locken, galt diese als vernichtet. Sowohl offizielle Quellen der Neuen Republik, wie auch Delak Krennel und Isard gingen aufgrund einer Aussage Mon Mothmas in einer Nachrichtensendung davon aus, dass alle Mitglieder der Sonderstaffel bei dem Angriff ums Leben kamen. Was sie jedoch nicht erahnen konnte war, dass die Sonderstaffel unerwartet Hilfe von einigen imperialen Piloten bekam, welche die neuste Generation von TIE Jägern flog. Der Kommandant der Einheit, Oberst Broak Vessery, brachte die Überlebenden der Staffel zu einer geheimen Basis, in der Wedge Antilles Vesserys Vorgesetzten vorgestellt wurde. Zu seiner Verwunderung handelte es sich um die echte Ysanne Isard, die ihrem angeblichen Tod bei Thyferra nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Sie erklärte dem Kommandanten der Sonderstaffel, dass es ihr gelungen war, zu fliehen, und sich in der verbliebenen Zeit versteckt und abgewartet habe und nun auf Amnestie durch die Neue Republik hoffe. Sie erwähnte Wedge gegenüber, dass die Isard, die für Krennel arbeitete, in Wirklichkeit nur ein Klon sei, den sie kurz vor der Schlacht von Thyferra aktivierte. Diesen hatte sie damit beauftragt die Lusankya-Gefangenen zu verstecken. Anschließen sollte der Klon getötet werden, was jedoch misslang und dieser nun als Beraterin für Delak Krennel tätig war, in dem Glauben, die echte Isard zu sein. Die echte Isard wollte nun ihre alten Fehler beseitigen und hoffte auf die Zusammenarbeit mit der Sonderstaffel. Die Sonderstaffel solle nun als imperiale Söldner getarnt sich der Hegemonie anschließen und den Angriff einer Flotte der Neuen Republik abwarten. Dann solle die Sonderstaffel, ähnlich wie bei der Eroberung Coruscants einen Angriff vom Boden aus starten. In diesem Fall würden Oberst Vessery und eine Kommandoeinheit erscheinen, und bei der Befreiung der Gefangenen helfen. Hierfür verlangte Isard nur in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Infiltration der Hegemonie Da die Astromechdroiden nicht mehr Verwendung fanden, wurden diese mit Sperrbolzen versehen und von ihren Piloten weggeschlossen. Anschließend begann die Sonderstaffel unter Anleitung der Imperialen mit der Ausbildung an den neuen TIE Jagdbombern. Als diese Abgeschlossen war, entsandten sie eine Nachricht an die Neue Republik, wo sie diese über ihr Überleben und Isards Plan informierte. Hieraufhin sollte eine Invasion Ciutrics vorbereitet werden. Während die Piloten der Sonderstaffel trainierte, reaktivierte sich Pfeifer, Corran Horns Droide, von selbst. Da es sich bei ihm um ein CorSec Droiden handelte, war er gegen Sperrbolzen immun und konnte sich selber wieder hochfahren. Er reaktivierte Wedges Droide Gate und die beiden machten sich auf, um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Nach einer langwierigen Reise, schafften es die beiden Droiden sich mit Talon Karrde in Verbindung zu setzen, der sie in die Obhut von General Cracken übergab. Pfeifers Informationen und Wedges Nachricht, welche die Obersten Ratsmitglieder vier Wochen vor der Invasion erreichte, halfen der Neuen Republik um die Lage einzuschätzen. Nach einigen Diskussionen zwischen Admiral Ackbar und Rat Fey'lya entschied man sich den Plan, welcher Antilles Nachricht beigefügt war, zu verfolgen und stellte eine Flotte zusammen. Zusätzlich gab es zwei Versionen von Wedge Antilles Nachricht, welche unterschiedliche Angaben über den Termin der Operation gaben. So sollte der Prinz-Admiral, welcher scheinbar Informationen aus Ratssitzungen erhielt, hinters Licht geführt werden. Währenddessen war die Sonderstaffel, die sich nun als Reqiuem-Staffel ausgab, auf Ciutric gelandet. Anfangs vermuteten sie noch eine Falle Isards, doch geschah nichts, während sie verkleidet als kleine Imperiale Einheit in den Dienst Krennels traten. Die Sonderstaffel verbrachte einige Zeit auf Ciutric, da es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis der Angriff beginnen würde, nachdem Wedge seine zweite Nachricht abgesetzt hatte. Wenige Wochen später erreicht Ysanne Isard die Nachricht, dass Ackbar alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte und auf dem Weg nach Ciutric sei. Sie ließ daraufhin veranlassen, dass Krennel eine gefälschte Nachricht über einen weitern Konvoi nach Liinade III erhalten würde. Isards Klon fing diese Nachricht ab und begann sie zu analysieren. Der Klon informierte den Prinz-Admiral darüber, dass in der Nachricht zwar von einem weitern Konvoi die Rede war, jedoch gab es keine weiteren Rückschlüsse auf einen solchigen. Stattdessen gab es eher Hinweise auf einen Militärschlag gegen die Hegemonie. Krennel und Isard deuteten es so, dass am Ausgangspunkt des Konvois eine Falle die Hegemonie Streitkräfte erwarten würde, weshalb sich Krennel für einen Präventivschlag entschloss. Er meinte, die Republik habe einen Fehler begangen, für welchen sie nun Büßen sollte. Da der angebliche Hinterhalt in zwei Tagen stattfinden sollte, zog Krennel einige Truppen zusammen und wollte noch vor Ablauf dieser Zeit der Republik einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzen, indem er einen direkten Angriff auf Coruscant ausführen wollte. Die Schlacht Überraschender Angriff Krennels Streitmächte hatte sich inzwischen im Orbit von Ciutric versammelt. Zusätzlich zu seiner Reckoning und Binder, hatte er den Sternzerstörer Decisive und den ''Victory''-Zerstörer Emperor's Wisdom abkommandieren lassen. Er veranlasste nun, dass der Urlaub seiner Schiffsmannschaften beendet wurde und sie in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Nachdem alle seine Kräfte eingetroffen waren, ließ er seine TIE Piloten auf ihre Schiffe beordern, um losschlagen zu können. Die Sonderstaffel am Boden hatten den Aufruf Krennels missachtet, zu den Schiffen zu eilen und sahen sich nun Oberst Lorrir gegenüber, welcher sie für dieses Verhalten maßregeln wollte. Wedge lockte ihn jedoch unter einem Vorwand in ein kleines Büro, verdeckte die Fensterscheiben und schaltete den Hegemoniepiloten mit einem Betäubungsschuss seiner Blasterpistole aus. Daraufhin eilte die komplette Staffel zu ihren Jägern und begann ihren Teil an dieser Operation auszuführen. Plangemäß sollte die erste Gruppe die Schildgeneratoren des Planeten ausschalten, während die zweite Gruppe ein Vorstoß gegen das Gefängnis unternahm. Wedge funkte die Reckoning an und gab das verschwinden Lorrirs bekannt und startete seine Maschine. Nachdem Krennel diese Nachricht erreicht, informierte er Isard, sie solle jemanden entsenden, der Lorrir suchen sollte. Sie entschied sich jedoch, ihn selber zu suchen, und fand ihn schließlich in dem Büro in der Nähe seines eigenen TIE Abfangjägers, welcher noch über die Markierungen der 181. Imperialen Jägergruppe verfügte. Sie schaffte es, den betäubten Mann wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, und erkannte, dass Antar Roat nur eine Verkleidung war und zu einer geheimen Operation gehören musste. In diesem Augenblick erschien Admiral Ackbars Flotte im Orbit von Ciutric und Isard schleifte Lorrir mit sich, um einen Plan durchzuführen. Wedge in seinem TIE Jagdbomber erkannte auf seinem Schirm das Eintreffen der Flotte. Ackbar hatte entsprechend seiner Angaben eine Flotte von elf Kampfschiffen und zwei Frachtern zusammengezogen. Die Hauptlast des Angriffes würden der Mon Calamari Kreuzer Heimat Eins und der ''Imperium II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Emanzipator tragen, während die Nebulon-B Fregatten und die Corellianischen Korvetten zur Unterstützung dienten. Diese Streitmacht sah sich nun jedoch einer stärkeren Streitmacht des Prinz-Admirals gegenüber als erwartet. Wedge erkannte, dass die Chancen bei der neuen Machtverteilung eher zu Gunsten Krennels ausfallen würden, ließ sich davon aber nicht weiter irritieren und teilte seiner Staffel mit, sie solle sich weiterhin an ihre Ziele halten. Besorgt zeigte sich die Staffel darüber, dass Oberst Vessery sowie Isards Einsatzteam noch nicht zugegen war. Vorstoß gegen die Hegemonie Wedges Gruppe flog in Richtung der Schildgeneratoren. Er befahl seinen Flügelmännern sich um die Kampftürme zu kümmern, während er direkt zum Generator fliege. Die Ionengeschütze, welche den Generator umgaben, feuerten in Richtung All, während die Turbolaserkanonen, welche zusätzlich an den Geschützen angebracht waren zielten auf den Horizont, ohne etwas zu ahnen. Myn Donos, Gavin Darklighter und Wes Janson schalteten je einen dieser gewaltigen Geschütztürme aus. Nun feuerte Wedge seine Raketen auf den Generator ab, woraufhin dieser zerstört wurde. Hiernach wurde er jedoch beinahe von einem gewaltigen Ionenblitz getroffen, als die letzte verbliebene Ionenkanone die feindlichen Absichten der vier TIE Jäger festgestellt hatte. Nachdem auch dieses Geschütz ausgeschaltet war, stellt Wedge zufrieden fest, dass der Schild über dem Südsektor der Hauptstadt Ciutrics ausgefallen war. Die Sonderstaffel hatte also ihren Teil des Planes erfüllt und Isards Team könnte nun landen. Er betätigte sein Kom und fragte die zweite Gruppe, ob sie ihren Teil der Aufgabe erfüllt hätten, er erhielt von Corran Horn jedoch die Antwort, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hätten und sich TIE Jäger ihrer Position nähern würden, woraufhin Wedge und seine Gruppe Richtung Gefängnis flogen. Währenddessen fand im Orbit von Ciutric der Kampf um die Kontrolle über die Hegemonie statt. Nach seiner Ankunft im System erkannte Ackbar, dass er stärkeren Kräften gegenüberstand als angenommen. Besonders der Victory-Klasse Zerstörer Emperor's Wisdom machte ihm wegen seiner acht Erschüterungsraketenwerfern sorgen, da diese seinem Schiff und dem Rest seiner Flotte ernsthaften Schaden zufügen konnten. Er beorderte daraufhin seine A-Flügler, alle Raketen abzufangen, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen sollten. Zeitgleich sollte sein Schiff mit allen Geschützen auf die Reckoning feuern, während die kleineren Schiffe sich auf den Victory-Zerstörer konzentrieren sollten. Zeitgleich sollten die Großkampfschiffe der Flotte ein Rückzugsmanöver durchführen. Die kleineren Schiffe eröffneten das Feuer auf den deutlich größeren Zerstörer, erzielten auch einige Treffer am Rumpf, jedoch blieben die Schäden nur minimal. Die Decisive und die Reckoning bewegten sich währeddessen auf die Heimat Eins zu. Die beiden imperialen Sternzerstörer umzingelten den Mon Calamari-Kreuzer und die Emanzipator langsam von zwei Seiten, wobei die Reckoning versuchte zwischen die Ackbars Schiff und den republikanischen Sternzerstörer zu gelangen. Nun eröffneten die Geschütze der Heimat Eins das Feuer. Die Rettungsmission Corran Horn auf der Planetenoberfläche begann mit seinem Angriff auf den Gefängniskomplex. Er zerstörte im Anflug einen Abschnitt der Gefängnismauer und einen Turm, der von Sturmtruppen besetzt war. Zeitgleich trafen Nachrichten von den restlichen Gruppenmitgliedern ein, dass auch die restlichen Türme zerstört waren. Nun erschienen unzählige Sturmtruppen und Gefängniswachen auf dem Gelände und versuchten, die Sternjäger am Eindringen in den Hauptkomplex zu hindern. Corran entschied daraufhin, dass er selber in den Komplex eindringen werde um die Gefangen zu befreien. Hierfür wollte er mit Bordkanonen in die Menschenansammlung feuern, um einen freie Weg zu bekommen. Tycho Celchu meinte zuerst, dass er sich an den Plan halten solle, da ihm aber nahegelegt wurde, dass Isards Einsatzteam nicht erscheinen würde, Corran solle wenigstens Ooryl Qrygg und Nrin Vakil mitnehmen. Corran riss mit seinem Tracktorstrahl die Gefängnistoren aus ihrer Verankerung und landete seinen Jäger. Ooryl und Nirn landeten ihren Jäger neben seinem und folgten ihm in Richtung Gefängnishauptkomplex. Als sie unter Beschuss gerieten, verständigten sie Tycho, welcher den Platz vor dem Gefängnis unter Feuer nahm. Anschließen begab sich die kleine Gruppe ins Innere des Gefängnisses. Dort angekommen zündete Corran sein Lichtschwert, rannte eine Treppe hoch, die weiter ins Gebäude hinein führte und zerschnitt eine Panzertür mit seiner Jedi-Waffe. Anschließend sprang er mit einem Satz durch das gerade entstandene Loch und bezog Stellung. Bald darauf folgten seine beiden Begleiter und man versuchte, die Gefangenen zu lokalisieren. Diese wurden im Isolationsblock, welcher sich drei Stockwerke über ihnen befand, gefangengehalten. Da sie von überall Gefahr witterten, bewegten sie sich langsam die einzige Treppe hoch. Als die schließlich im Isolationsblock angekommen waren, fanden sie dort eine Sperrzone vor, welche von vier Wachleuten bemannt war. Diese kippten einen Schreibtisch um, als sie Corran erspähten und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Angreifer. Da sich diese dort gut verschanzt hatten, war ein frontaler Angriff nicht sehr erfolgversprechend. Corran schnitt daraufhin mit seinem Lichtschwert ein großes Stück aus der Wand, ohne komplett mit seinem Schwert durch zustoßen. Die Wand besaß mit der Seite zu den Wachleuten hin nur noch ihre Fliesenverkleidung und war leicht zu durchstoßen. Corran lief nun in den Gang um die Verteidiger ablenken, während Nirn und Ooryl durch die Mauer das Feuer eröffneten. Drei der Wachleute wurden getroffen, woraufhin sich der Vierte ergab, welche nun den kleinen Trupp der Sonderstaffel zu den Gefängniszellen führte. Krennel gewinnt die Oberhand Im Weltraum wiederum erkannte Delak Krennel, dass sich die republikanischen Schiffe langsam zurückzogen und er betrachtet sich bereits als Sieger. Er dachte, Ackbars Verband wollte Ciutric angreifen, während dieser Krennels Schiffe auf der Jagd nach einem neuen Konvoi wähnte. Da dieser jedoch seinen Schlag gegen Coruscant vorbereitete, war er doch zugegen. Nun wollte er die angreifenden Kräfte zerschlagen und dann einen Schlag gegen Coruscant durchführen. Er befahl deshalb, dass alle seine Kampfschiffe das Feuer auf die Heimat Eins konzentrieren sollten, was diese auch prompt taten. Durch das schwere Feuer seiner Turbolaserkanonen wurde der frontale Schild der Heimat Eins zum Zusammenbruch gebracht und der Rumpf des Schiffes begann Schaden zu nehmen. Nun feuerte die Emperor's Wisdom ihre Raketen auf den Kreuzer ab, welche tiefe Narben in der Hülle hinterließen. Einzig die Decisive konnte nicht eingreifen, da ihr das freie Schussfeld auf den republikanischen Kreuzer durch die Emanzipator genommen wurde. Sie erfragte beim Prinz-Admrial daraufhin, ob sie den feindlichen Sternzerstörer angreifen dürfe, dies lehnte Krennel jedoch ab und befahl, das Schiff solle unter der Emanzipator durchtauchen, um so ein freies Schussfeld zu bekommen. Der Sternzerstörer tat wie ihm befohlen, woraufhin sie in den Feuerbereich der Emanzipator kam. Zeitgleich erwiderte die Heimat Eins das Feuer auf Krennels Flaggschiff und erzielte einige Treffer am Rumpf des Schiffes. Die Emanzipator war nun in Feuerreichweite und feuerte mit allen verfügbaren Geschützen. Etliche der Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen trafen die Decisive und verursachten Schäden an der Hülle und an den Waffensystemen. Ionenblitze durchzuckten das Schiff und die Steuerbordbatterien des Hegomie Sternzerstörers erfassten die Reckoning und zerstörten dessen Steuerbordschild und Teile des Rumpfes und ließen kurzzeitig die Trägheitsstabilisatoren ausfallen. Da sich die Flotte der Neuen Republik aber immer noch auf dem Rückzug befand, und die angerichteten Schäden an sich minimal waren, veranlasste der Prinz-Admira,l dass sich sein Schiff um 90 Grad drehen sollte, um den feindlichen Streitkräften die unbeschädigte Backbordseite zu präsentieren und um mit ihr eine volle Breitseite abzufeuern. Da sich die zwei kleinen Frachtschiffe von der Schlacht lösten und in Richtung Planet flogen, sollte eine TIE Staffel auf Abfangkurs geschickt werden. Außerdem wies Krennel die Binder an, welche sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ihre Gravitationsprojektoren zu aktivieren, um die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik an der Flucht zu hindern und sie hier im Orbit von Ciutric zu vernichten. Der finale Schlag Corran hatte alle Überlebenden Lusankya-Gefangenen ausfindig gemacht und befreit, doch nun drangen Sturmtruppen und Wachpersonal in den Gefängniskomplex ein und stürmten von unten nach oben. Nirn und Ooryl konnten sie zwar kurzzeitig aufhalten, aber die Piloten der Sonderstaffel und die Gefangenen waren eingeschlossen. Über Kommlink erfragte Corran , ob eine Evakuierung über das Dach möglich wäre, doch er erfuhr von Wedge, dass der Luftraum durch anfliegende TIE Jäger nicht sicher sei, und, dass Krennel die Raumschlacht zu gewinnen schien. Zusätzlich erschienen einige kleinere Kampffahrzeuge am Gefängniskomplex. Wedge, der nun eingetroffen war, schickte seine Gruppe sowie den Rest von Tychos Gruppe, um die TIE Jäger zu stellen, während er sich um die Fahrzeuge kümmern wollte. Die fünf Jagdbomber flogen auf die TIE Formation zu und begann das Feuergefecht, indem sie mit ihren Raketen drei der Jäger schon im Anflug vernichteten. Wedge hingegen nahm Geschwindigkeit seines Jägers zurück, schaltete die Repulsoren ein und wartete auf der Straße, welcher der Konvoi genommen hatte. Er beschoss den LAV-Chariot mit seinen Bordgeschützen und brachte ihn zur Explosion, dann nahm er wieder Geschwindigkeit auf und beschoss den Rest des Konvois mit Ionensalven, woraufhin alle Schwebefahrzeuge den Geist aufgaben. Somit hatte er für alle nachfolgenden Fahrzeuge den Weg zum Gefängnis versperrt. Doch nun stieg eine Imperiale Angriffsfähre auf und flog mit Kurs auf den Gefängniskomplex. Wedge stellte eine Kommunikationsverbindung her und stellte fest, dass sich angeblich Ysanne Isard an Bord befand. Die Raumschlacht derweil verlief weiterhin scheinbar zu Gunsten des Prinz-Admirals. Die republikanische Flotte zog sich zurück und die Binder fuhr ihre Projektoren hoch. Beinahe die gesamte Flotte hatte schwere Schäden zu verzeichnen und einige Schiffe befanden sich manövrierunfähig im Raum. Nachdem Ackbar über den Zustand über sein Schiff, sowie über die Flotte informiert wurde, hatte die Binder ihre Projektoren hochgefahren und verhinderte so die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Das war genau der Augenblick auf den Admiral Ackbar gewartet hatte. Er gab nun Signal an den Rest der Flotte, welcher sich in der Nähe von Ciutric befand, sie solle unverzüglich ins System springen. Daraufhin wurden zwei Victory-Zerstörer von der Binder aus dem Hyperraum gerissen. Dies war ein Manöver, welches Ackbar im Krieg gegen Großadmiral Thrawn gelernt hatte, welcher oft mithilfe von Abfangschiffen Flottenteile punktgenau aus dem Hyperraum fallen ließ, um sie an einem speziellen Punkt der Schlacht einzusetzen. Ackbar hatte sein Manöver so angelegt, dass die beiden republikanischen Victory-Sternzerstörer unter dem Kommando von General Garm Bel Iblis hinter Krennels Einheiten aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurden und nun freies Schussfeld auf die Emperor's Wisdom und die ungeschützte Steuerbordseite der Reckoning hatte, welche das Schiff zuvor noch von Ackbar abgefand hatte. Mit den Strahlenwaffen feuerten die beiden Schiffe auf den Victory-Zerstörer der Hegemonie, während sie ihre Raketen ihrerseits auf Krennels Flaggschiff abfeuerten. Eine der Raketen durchschlug die Sichtluke der Sternzerstörerbrücke, worauf scharfe Glassplitter über das Deck flogen. Eine der Scheiben durchteilte Delak Krennel im Flug, ohne von ihm merklich abgebremst worden zu sein. Krennel erkannte noch, dass seine weiße Uniform sich rot färbte, bevor die Erschütterungsrakete im Inneren des Kommandoturmes explodierte und die Reckoning somit vernichtete. Zusätzlich wurde die Emperor's Wisdom durch die plötzlich auftauchenden Feindschiffe überrascht und ebenfalls vernichtet. Die Hegemonie hatte die Raumschlacht verloren. Jagd auf den Klon Ysanne Isard in ihrer Fähre hatte währenddessen eine Rakete auf das Gefängnis abgefeuert, um ihre Mission noch zu retten. Wedge traf eines der Projektile mit seinen Ionenkanonen, während das andere einschlug, und ein riesiges Loch in das Gebäude schlug. Die Fähre drehte daraufhin ab und Wedge nahm mit seinem TIE Jagdbomber die Verfolgung auf. Corran und den Gefangenen war nichts passiert und sie hörten über komm, dass Kapp Dendo unterwegs war, um sie aus ihrer Lage zu befreien. Wedge befahl den restlichen Staffelmitgliedern, die Fähre komplett zu scannen und sie vom Komplex fern zu halten. Er selbst griff sie an und schaffte es, sie durch kurzen Beschuss zum seitlichen Ausweichen zu bringen. Hierdurch hatte sich sich vom Gefängnis entfernt und wurde von den TIE Jägern der Sonderstaffel verfolgt. Da die Fähre über ein Zielerfassungsfrühwarnsystem besaß, begannen Wedge und Gavin die Fähre zu jagen, während sich Myn Donos in einem 90 Grad Winkel zu Wedge bewegen sollte. Über seine Kommverbindung mit der Fähre unterhielt sich Wegde mit der Isard am anderen Ende und versuchte sie so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er offenbarte ihr, dass Sie schlichtweg ein Klon sei und erzählte ihm ihre Entstehungsgeschichte. Zeitgleich gelang Wedge ein weiterer Treffe mit seinen Ionenkanonen. Der Klon Isards glaubte nicht was sie von Wedge hörte, doch dieser erzählte ihr, dass die echte Isard bei Thyferra ein ganz ähnliches Manöver durchführte. Er schickte nun Myn und Gavin in Position um die Fähre bei ihrem nächsten seitlichen Ausweichen abzufangen. Myn beschoss die Fähre, woraufhin die Schilde ausfielen und die Fähre nach rechts auswich, genau in Gavins Schussfeld, welcher der Fähre den letzten Treffer verpasste. Die gesamte Elektronik fiel aus und die Fähre stürzte antriebslos in den Daplona River. Hierbei überschlug sich die Fähre mehrfach und zerbrach in mehrere Teile. Zum Schluss löste sich die Antriebssektion des Schiffes und durchschlug das Passagierabteil des Schiffes. Der Pilot der Fähre war damit definitiv Tot. Da wie richtig vermutet nicht der Klon Isards am Steuer der Fähre befand, stellte Wedge eine Verbindung mit Isards Versteck, von wo aus das falsche Komsignal der Fähre gesendet wurde, her und stellte den Klon mit der Wahrheit. Als er sich dem Gebäude näherte, von dem das Signal gesendet wurde, meinte er nur noch, dass er sie außerdem durchschaut hatte, da Lorrir immer seitlich ausweichen würde, etwas, was er in Simulatoreinsätzen gegen ihn gelernt hatte. Danach feuerte Wedge zwei Raketen in das Gebäude und drehte ab. Ergebnis Die eingeschlossenen Gefangen und Piloten der Sonderstaffel wurden schließlich von Kapp Dendo und einigen Noghri Kommandos gerettet. Die Decisive und die Binder hatten sich bald, nachdem Krennels Schiff und die Emperor's Wisdom vernichtet waren, den Truppen der Neuen Republik ergeben. Sie würden wahrscheinlich in die neuen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Hegemonie eingegliedert werden, welche sich nun unter der Kontrolle der Neuen Republik befand. Krennel und der Klon Isards waren tot und die Hegemonie ergab sich ohne einen Führer sofort. Dennoch hatten die Mitglieder der Sonderstaffel ein schlechtes Gefühl. Man hatte mehr geschafft, als man erwartet hätte und dies alles auch ohne direkte Hilfe der echten Ysanne Isard. Doch blieb die Frage offen, wo sie sich aufhielt oder warum ihr Einsatzteam nicht eingetroffen war, wie vorher vereinbart. Ohne es zu wissen und ohne das irgendjemand aus der Sonderstaffel oder der Führung der Neuen Republik es erahnen konnte, hatte Isard sich in Richtung Bilbringi aufgemacht um ihr wahres Ziel dieser Operation zu erreichen, und, um sich ihrem verlorenen Schatz zu bemächtigen – der Lusankya. Quellen *''Isards Rache'' Ciutric Ciutric Ciutric en:Second Battle of Ciutric IV